Quien roba a un ladrón, tiene 100 años de perdón
by NagatoYuki-chan
Summary: Kakashi recibe el encargo de robar unos planos y debe trabajar con una ladrona, Hinata, un hacker, Naruto, y un matón, Sasuke ¿Podrá trabajar con aquellos a los que perseguía tiempo atrás o el misterio del robo será suficiente para unirlos a todos? ¿Hará falta la ayuda de alguien más cuando todo se tuerza, como por ejemplo, una estafadora de cabellos rosados?
1. Capítulo 1

Basado en la serie _Las reglas del juego,_ en inglés Leverage. Según Wikipedia, se llama en Hispanoamérica _Los impostores._

En la serie, cuando se presentan a los protagonistas, hay una voz que dice el nombre de los personajes y su ocupación. Yo lo he incluido en este capítulo con una nota centrada.

En las primeras escenas se mezclan escena del pasado con el presente.

 **Los flashback están en cursiva.**

Capítulo 1

Tres hombres y una mujer se hallaban mirando un edificio en la oscura noche de Tokyo.

—Adelante—el cerebro del golpe dio la orden. Los otros dos hombres y la mujer entraron en el edificio vestidos de negros y con maletas en sus manos. El que iba a dar las órdenes se dirigió al edificio contrario. Necesitaba un lugar cercano para controlarlo todo, sobre todo, a _ellos,_ los jóvenes que serían los encargados de ejecutar el golpe.

Kakashi entró en el piso vacío alquilado. Abrió su maleta y con ayuda del ordenador y un proyector enfocó los planos del edificio robados por el hacker del grupo. Mientras realizaba el trabajo y esperaba a que los otros tres llegaran a la azotea, se puso a pensar en cómo demonios se había convertido en eso que tanto tiempo había perseguido: un ladrón.

 _Dos días atrás…_

 _Kakashi volvió a pedir otra copa al camarero del bar. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas llevaba, pero poco le importaba a esas alturas:_

— _¿Kakashi Hatake?_

 _Un hombre mayor, con una curiosa cicatriz en su barbilla, se acercó a su lado sujetando una maleta:_

— _¿Es usted Kakashi Hatake?_

 _KAKASHI HATAKE: 42 AÑOS._ _EX –_

 _INVESTIGADOR DE SEGUROS._

 _DIVORCIADO_

— _Disculpe, sé quién es usted—sacó de su maleta un fajo de hojas con nerviosismo—. He leído mucho sobre usted. Consiguió devolver esos Picasso robados al Prado; recuperó los diamantes de la reina de…_

— _¿Esto va a alguna parte? Lo pregunto porque quiero seguir emborrachándome._

— _Usted ha conseguido ahorrar a la aseguradora para la que trabajaba millones. Sin embargo, cuando usted necesitó a su empresa… Lo que le ocurrió a su hijo es imperdonable._

 _Kakashi dejó su vaso en la mesa y se encendió:_

— _Esto puede acabar con media docena de puñetazos._

— _Solamente vengo a ofrecerle un trabajo._

— _¿Qué trabajo?_

— _Alguien me ha robado los planos de unos barcos._

— _¿Oh? Y quiere que los encuentre._

— _No, ya sé dónde están. Simplemente quiero que me los devuelvan. Al menos escúcheme._

 _Los dos se sentaron en una mesa apartada y Kakashi observó el papeleo:_

— _Hiruzen Sarutobi es dueño de ANBU S.A., una de las mayores empresas de armamento militar del país. ¿Está seguro de que esos planos los tiene él?_

— _Sí, hace un mes tenía esos planos y hace una semana, Sarutobi anuncia un modelo idéntico al mío y cuando miro la caja donde debería haber estado guardado, descubro que no están._

— _Me parece demasiado peligroso robarlos._

— _Hatake, he dedicado cuatro años de mi vida y más de 10 millones de yenes a ese proyecto. Si me presento la semana que viene a la junta de accionistas sin nada, me cortan el cuello y las pelotas. Estoy desesperado._

 _Kakashi suspiró._

— _Oiga, hablo en serio. Miré a la gente que he contratado._

 _Kakashi abrió la carpeta y arqueó las cejas:_

— _¿Reconoce a estos nombres?_

Aquellos que estaban a punto de dar el golpe estaban terminando de ataviarse en la azotea.

—Tomad—el rubio de ojos azules y mirada felina les dio a sus dos compañeros unos pinganillos por los que estarían todos comunicados.

El otro hombre de complexión robusta y de ojos negros cogió con curiosidad el artefacto y se lo metió en la oreja:

—¿Me das uno?—del andamio de arriba, se descolgó con agilidad de gimnasta la chica del grupo, una joven de cabellos negros y ojos blancos.

—Todos los que tú quieras—dijo Naruto.

NARUTO UZUMAKI. 25 AÑOS.

HACKER

—¿Qué pensará cuando sepa que vives con tu madre, friki?—le respondió Sasuke.

—Manda cojones que me llame friki un emo como tú—bufó Naruto—. Además, ni siquiera sé para qué estás tú aquí.

SASUKE UCHIHA. 26 AÑOS.

EX – MILITAR. ESPECIALISTA EN RECUPERACIÓN.

El moreno bufó ante el rubio. No aguantaba a los listillos que como él se pasaban la vida delante de una pantalla para dar los golpes.

—Estoy lista—Hinata saltó y realizó algunos estiramientos delante de sus compañeros.

HINATA HYUGA. 23 AÑOS.

PASADO MISTERIOSO. LADRONA.

— _Sí, a algunos los he perseguido. Un momento, ¿tiene a Hinata?_

— _¿Hay alguien mejor que ella?_

— _Va a su aire. Es difícil saber en qué piensa cuando piensa. En realidad, todos son unos niños que trabajan por libre. Así es la vida del ladrón._

— _Para eso estás tú. Necesito a alguien que los vigile. Hay algo más—de entre las hojas, sacó otra carpeta—. ANBU S.A. está asegurad con AKATSUKI INTERNATIONAL, la empresa para la que usted trabajó y que dejó morir a su hijo. ¿No quiere verlos perder millones por este robo?_

—Bien—Kakashi miró con los prismáticos la azotea—. No quiero sorpresas. Eso va por ti, Hinata.

—No te preocupes—dijo Sasuke. Sin embargo, el verso más suelto del grupo se lanzó en picado desde la azotea con su arnés—. ¡Joder!

Los dos se asomaron y vieron como Hinata descendía con suma agilidad por la fachada. Kakashi también lo observó con sus prismáticos.

—Hinata, ¿qué he dicho?

—Tranquilo, sé lo que hago—Hinata hizo una obertura en el cristal del despacho por el que se deslizó. Con sumo cuidado, caminó por los muebles sin que los sensores saltaran. Entró en la sala de máquinas que controlaba todos los cables y sensores del edificio—. Estoy dentro.

—Bien. Comenzad.

Sasuke y Naruto entraron por la azotea y bajaron por unas escaleras anexas. Kakashi seguía cada movimiento con ayuda del localizador que tenían puestos y que aparecían en la pantalla.

—¿Tienes a los de seguridad localizados?—preguntó Kakashi.

—Sí—Hinata conectó su pequeño dispositivo a los cables con lo que tenía controlado la electricidad del edificio. Naruto y Sasuke entraron en el ascensor y llegaron a la planta donde estaban los planos.

Naruto sacó su máquina y la conectó al dispositivo que permitía el acceso a los planos de la empresa Sarutobi.

—¿Oís algo en las frecuencias de los guardias?—preguntó Kakashi.

—No—respondió Hinata—. ¿Hay algún problema?

—Puede. Hay 10 guardias en la lista de empleados, pero solamente están en sus puestos cinco. Me preocupan los otros cinco.

Hinata los encontró. Estaban a dos pasillos de Naruto y Sasuke.

—¿Por qué hacen la ronda?

—Esta noche hay partido. Por eso se mueven una hora antes—dijo Kakashi observando la programación televisiva—. Bien. Sasuke, usa a Naruto como cebo y acaba con ellos.

—¿¡Espera un momento!?—Naruto protestó, pero Sasuke ya no estaba ahí. Más bien, aparecieron los guardias con sus armas.

—Levanta las manos—cinco pistolas le apuntaban en la cabeza.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, apareció detrás de ellos Sasuke, que los miraba con una sonrisa. Y en menos de lo que tarda en caer una hoja de un árbol, Sasuke se deshizo de todos los guardias. Cuando acabó con el último, cogió su pistola y la vació:

—Eso hago yo.

Justo en ese momento, la máquina de Naruto descodificó la contraseña de la puerta y los dos entraron. En seguida, se vieron bañados por grandes torres que emitían luces verdes:

—Me toca—dijo Naruto.

—Chicos, ¿qué ocurre?—preguntó Kakashi—. No estoy ahí. No sé qué pasa.

Sasuke había metido a los guardias noqueados en la sala de las torres y Naruto estaba dando los últimos coletazos al hackeo de la máquina.

—Ya hemos terminado, Kakashi.

—¿Los has vaciado todos?—preguntó Sasuke.

—Hasta me he llevado las copias de las copias, chaval.

—Ya sabes qué hacer, Naruto.

El rubio metió un virus en las máquinas para dejarlas inservibles.

—¿Has metido un virus?

—Un batallón, colega.

—Chicos, hay un problema. Los guardias que se han quedado en la retaguardia me están cambiando las alarmas. No podemos salir por la azotea—dijo Hinata.

—Son las doces de la noche y el cuento llega a su fin. Sálvese quien pueda—dijo Sasuke.

—Yo llevo la mercancía—dijo Naruto.

—Yo controlo los ascensores—recordó Hinata.

—Y yo tengo el plan—interrumpió Kakashi asomándose a la ventana—. Necesito que trabajéis en grupo diez minutos más. Para salir, realizaréis el truco de la inválida.

Naruto y Sasuke entraron en el ascenso y se cambiaron de ropa. Dejaron sus trajes negros por las ropas de ejecutivos.

—No sabía que hubiera un plan B—dijo Naruto, mientras se cambiaba en el ascensor.

—En realidad, es el plan M—corrigió Kakashi mientras recogía el material y lo metía en la maleta.

A mitad camino, el ascensor se paró. Cuando se anudaban la corbata, entró Hinata quien se quitó la camiseta. Los chicos se giraron ante tal revelación.

El guardia de seguridad vio que un ascensor había abierto sus puertas. Según sus horarios, nadie debía aparecer en esas horas. Se acercó al ascensor, pero se paró a mitad de camino. De él emergieron, un chico moreno atractivo, vestido de ejecutivo. Detrás de él, había un chico rubio vestido igual que el moreno, sujetando a un mujer morena de ojos blanco a la que le costaba andar de una pierna:

—¡Eh!—el moreno se acercó al guardia de seguridad—¿Te gusta observar a las mujeres que no pueden andar?¿Qué diría tu madre si te viera?

—No-no-no. Lo siento—lo último que quería el pobre hombre era problemas. Permitió al grupo de tres salir del edificio. Kakashi los estaba esperando en un coche, al que se subieron.

Condujo hasta un parque donde Naruto envió con su portátil el material a Danzo Shimura.

—Hecho.

—Tendréis el dinero en vuestras cuentas mañana.

—¿Habéis visto lo bien que hemos trabajado todos?—preguntó Naruto.

—Sí, pero el trabajo ha terminado.

—He olvidado vuestros nombres—dijo Hinata—. Aunque no niego que me lo he pasado muy bien en este trabajo.

—A mí no me metáis en vuestras historias. No soy como vosotros. No soy un ladrón.

—¿No te los ha pasado bien, Kakashi?—dijo Naruto.

El peliblanco se fue sin responder.

 **Actualización 20/12/18:** he retocado las edades del grupo.


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

El móvil sonó. Kakashi tanteó la mesita de noche y lo encontró entre las dos botellas de whisky.

—Diga.

—¡Idiota! ¡No me han llegado los planos!—Shimura caminaba por los pasillos de su empresa.

—Vi cómo te los enviaban.

—No sé qué verías pero no tengo nada. ¡Nada!—Entró en una de las salas del piso y se aseguró de que nadie lo estuviera oyendo.

—Son ladrones. Le dije que es difícil confiar en ellos.

—Para eso estabas tú, Hatake—el odio de Shimura era evidente en sus palabras.

—Tranquilícese. Iré a verle ahora mismo—se frotó la cara con las manos y se levantó de la cama.

—Aquí no. Ve al antiguo hangar que mi empresa tiene en el puerto. Ahí hablaremos.

Al cabo de cinco minutos, Kakashi recibió el mensaje con la ubicación. Sabía que no debía haber aceptado el trabajo de ese loco, ni mucho menos trabajar con esos niños que se pasaban la vida robando. Pero en el momento en que había mencionado a Akatsuki, todo el odio resurgió en él y no pudo evitarlo.

Localizó el hangar y entró por una puerta trasera. Se sorprendió al ver a Naruto y Sasuke dentro.

—¿Qué hacéis aquí?

—El dinero no estaba en mi cuenta—respondió Naruto.

—Ni en la mía—secundó Sasuke—. Shimura nos dijo que viniéramos aquí.

—A mí también me lo dijo—Hinata los apuntaba con una pistola desde la esquina.

Se acercó a ellos visiblemente enfadada.

—De acuerdo—con confianza, Kakashi le quitó la pistola a Hinata—. La única razón de que estéis aquí es que no habéis cobrado. Y eso os cabrea.

Kakashi se rio ante lo irónico de la cuestión.

—La única razón para volver a reunirnos era diciendo que no… cobraríamos.

Kakashi los miró a todos y, en seguida, entendieron qué estaba sucediendo. Los cuatro fueron corriendo a la entrada. Cuando salieron, el edificio voló por los aires. Era una trampa y nadie lo había visto venir.

—Os cocino cuatro billetes en primera clase con destino a cualquier parte del mundo—Naruto los condujo a uno de sus pisos de la ciudad.

—Cuando coja a Shimura, le meteré tal paliza que sangrará hasta en el carnet de identidad—Sasuke hizo crujir sus puños.

—No podremos acercarnos ni a veinte metros de él. Nos conoce—le recordó Hinata.

—Conozco muchas formas de hacer sufrir a la gente sin mancharme las manos—volvió a insistir el moreno.

—Antes de que la conversación vaya a más, mirad esto—los tres se reunieron detrás de Naruto. En mitad del comedor, había varias pantallas de ordenador y de teclado. Naruto encendió una y los demás observaron una serie de planos y fotografías—. La historia de Shimura es cierta hasta un punto. La empresa de Shimura, Raíz, es la rival de ANBU, la empresa de Sarutobi, pero en realidad los planos pertenecían a Sarutobi, no a Shimura.

—Más que recuperar unos planos, los robamos—confirmó Sasuke.

Kakashi observó los documentos de Sarutobi. Sí, Naruto decía la verdad.

—No lo vimos venir—dijo Hinata.

—Sois ladrones. Si Shimura se hubiera presentado como un empresario sin más, habríais olido el robo. Sin embargo, se presentó como alguien desesperado y os engañó.

—A ti también—le recordó Sasuke.

Kakashi suspiró. También era cierto ese punto, salvo por una cuestión. Habían usado el tema de su hijo para atraerlo.

—Tomad—Naruto les dio billetes al grupo.

—No vamos a huir—dijo Kakashi. Una sonrisa malévola salió de sus labios. Releyó la información de Naruto—. Ha sido una jugada arriesgada porque tiene una junta de accionistas a la vista. Y él cree que estamos muertos.

—El elemento sorpresa—murmuró sonriendo Naruto.

—En el hipotético caso de que lo hagamos, ya has oído a Hinata—recordó Sasuke—. No podremos acercarnos.

—No lo haremos nosotros—cruzó el salón hasta la puerta. Cuando llegó y la abrió, giró su hermoso rostro hacia los demás—. Vamos a por Sakura.

Hinata y Naruto siguieron a Kakashi a la puerta.

—¿Qué es una Sakura?—preguntó Sasuke.

.

Un poquito corto.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Quien roba a un ladrón, tiene 100 años de perdón**

Es de justicia dar mil gracias a las siguientes personas que han optado por mi pequeña historia como favorita y como en alerta: Daiu Naruhina, Marishka16, Rivaille987, Valerya Gonzlez, grankpo99, Katherina20, ormaL92, sakurauchiha120, yayapiu, Ana Sofia Ghihhia, Anairam Mariana, Esmeralda Ofelia Barher, Isela Malfoy, Leonardo872, Marjocavi, MysteriousLady95, jhossietaisho y miey-chan.

Contestación a los review al final.

Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Capítulo 3

El grupo estaba sentado en la mesa de una cafetería del centro. Según Kakashi, ahí iban a encontrar a Sakura, quien les ayudaría a vengarse de Danzo. El problema era que Hatake no había dado más datos sobre la estafadora y eso inquietaba a los más jóvenes. No eran tontos; los tres se movían en un mundo en el que solo uno mismo es el mejor aliado y la llegada de alguien de fuera levantaba suspicacias. Pero Kakashi haba confiado en ella y él era el único "decente" del grupo.

—Señorita, entregue esta nota a su compañera _Midori._

La camarera se ruborizó ante el hombre de cabellos blancos y asintió con la cabeza. Los tres se confundieron al oír ese nombre.

—¿No se llamaba Sakura?—dijo Sasuke.

—En su trabajo como camarera a tiempo parcial su nombre es Midori—contestó Kakashi.

—Sigo sin entenderlo—dijo Naruto mientras bebía un batido de chocolate.

Hinata suspiró. Los dos no daban para más.

—Yo me muevo por los tejados, los conductos de ventilación y las fachadas; tú—dijo señalando a Naruto— solamente necesitas un portátil para dar tus golpes y tú—señaló a Sasuke—, te abres paso con tus puños para conseguir lo que quieres—Sasuke gruñó ante la afirmación de ladrona—. Recurrir a una identidad falsa es solo el último recurso si tenemos problemas.

—Exacto—Kakashi le dio un trago al vaso de whisky. Aunque necesitaba estar sobrio, nunca decía que no a una copa. Sasuke era el único de los tres que sabía muy por encima del problema alcohólico del ex investigador se seguros y carraspeó la garganta. Kakashi se dio por aludido y dejó la copa—. Sakura es la mejor estafadora a la que me he enfrentado. La he perseguido en París, Londres, Madrid, Roma… Sabe camuflarse a plena luz del día y modular su acento para que nadie deduzca sus orígenes. Es ella quien nos ayudará.

El matón, la ladrona y el hacker asintieron imaginándose casi a una supermujer. Al caer la noche, los cuatro se dirigieron al callejón que había al lado de la cafetería. Sasuke, Naruto e Hinata se apoyaron en el coche, mientras que Kakashi se adelantó unos pasos:

—¿Cómo creéis que será Sakura?—masculló Naruto.

—Pues no sé…—Hinata se encogió de hombros.

—Con tal de que nos ayude a vengarnos de Danzo, por mi puede ser hasta la reina de…

Sasuke no terminó de hablar pues la puerta trasera del establecimiento se abrió. Las luces del callejón apenas alumbraban a la chica, pero poco a poco los tres descubrieron el aspecto de la famosa Sakura: alta, cuerpo bien formado, ojos verdes, gafas y melena oscura. Los tres se sintieron decepcionados.

Sakura se acercó a Kakashi, dejando que el ruido de sus tacones retumbara en el callejón:

—Algo me dice que no vienes a pagar alguna cuenta atrasada.

Kakashi sonrió.

—Necesito tu ayuda, Sakura.

La camarera vio por encima del hombro a una chica y dos chicos quienes le saludaron con la mano.

—¿Ellos…

—Están tan jodidos como yo—sentenció Kakashi.

Sakura sonrió e hizo algo que los otros tres no se esperaban. Acercó su mano a su cabello y tiró de él, revelando que en realidad era una peluca morena que ocultaba su melena de color rosa.

—¡Ahí va!—dijeron los tres a la vez.

Sakura se puso a la altura de Kakashi y le sonrió:

—¿Qué necesitas?

—Venganza. Un pez gordo me la ha jugado a mí y a ellos—dijo señalando al resto—. Se piensa que estamos muertos, pero aun así no podríamos acercarnos a él.

Sakura levantó la ceja:

—No sé qué motivos han llevado a esos tres, pero lo que más me intriga es porqué estás tú metido en esto. Eres del otro lado, Kakashi.

Kakashi respiró profundo y deseó meterse de una tacada una botella de ron.

—Me la jugó mencionando a mi hijo.

Sakura reaccionó, gesto que los otros tres entendieron muy bien. Ella sabía cosas, incluso más que Sasuke.

—Soy toda tuya.

 _SAKURA HARUNO: 24 AÑOS._

 _ESTAFADORA_

 _IDENTIDAD FALSA: MIDORI._

 _._

.

.

He destinado este capítulo a la presentación de la última pata del grupo y quien sacará al resto del agujero.

DaiuNaruhina: Aquí está la nueva integrante. Jejejeje

Marishka16: sí, uno no se puede fiar ni de su sombra.

Naruka09: aquí está el capítulo.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Quien roba a un ladrón, tiene 100 años de perdón**

Desde que publiqué el último capítulo, la familia de Follow y Favourite se ha ampliado con Littleunicornforreal, ceciliacn, coni06, fiomren, krounbain, piaobrequea, evanabern y yoselinacorralada. Creo que están todos.

Las respuestas de los reviews al final ; )

Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kisimoto.

Los flashbacks están en cursiva.

 **NOTA: Sakura aparece bajo otra identidad. La he sacado de un personaje que aparece en el capítulo 102 del anime de Naruto.** **A partir de ahora las identidades falsas aparecerán al lado del nombre personaje que las interpreta, apareciendo este último entre paréntesis.** **En el ejemplo de Sakura, que es el primero, se podrá ver.**

Capítulo 4

Danzo Shimura entró en sus oficinas del centro. Por una vez en su vida notaba que las cosas le iban bien. Se había manchado un poco las manos para conseguir sus objetivos, nada nuevo que no hubiera hecho antes, y ahora tocaba esperar y recoger las mieles del éxito.

—Señor, Shimura, su cita ha llegado.

—Bien, gracias—Danzo abrió la puerta de su despacho y se paró— ¿Mi cita? No tenía nada programa-

—Buenos días, señor Shimura—una chica de cabellos morenos y ojos verdes estaba sentada al lado de la mesa de la secretaria.

 _Unos días antes en casa de Naruto…_

— _Shimura tiene uno de los contratos más golosos del gobierno—dijo Naruto mientras iba pasando las imágenes de las pantallas colocadas en su comedor. Kakashi observaba de pie apoyado en un muro mientras Sakura, Hinata y Sasuke estaban sentados con Naruto en el sofá comiendo palomitas._

— _Podemos usar eso—propuso Hinata mientras degustaba un puñado de palomitas que tenía en su mano._

— _Aunque sean los más importantes, solamente está a cargo de la línea comercial._

— _Naruto, ya sé que dijimos que no harías copias de los planos que nos llevamos—Kakashi se apoyó en el respaldo del sofá._

— _Y claro que no lo hice—Naruto se dio un golpe en el pecho dando a entender que era un niño bueno pero Kakashi ni siquiera pestañeó._

— _Enséñame la copia—Naruto sonrió y tras mover el ratón dos segundos el resto del equipo vio los dichosos planos que los habían llevado hasta esa situación._

— _Es un avión—dijo Sasuke._

— _Es una aeronave para vuelos cortos—Kakashi se metió la mano en sus bolsillos y mientras paseaba por detrás del sofá explicó al resto en qué consistían—. Poco combustible, última tecnología, contamina poco…Uno coge cositas de aquí y allá—Sasuke miró sin creerse aún que Kakashi había dado el salto a su bando y se comportaba como un auténtico sinvergüenza._

— _¡Ja!—Hinata exclamó ante unos atónitos Sasuke y Naruto. ¿Ella no estaba asombrada? Sasuke se giró para ver la reacción de la nueva integrante del grupo, Sakura. Tenía cierto aura de misterio que aún no entendía, pero ella en ese momento no miraba los planos, sino a Kakashi con cierto aire de preocupación. Había entre esos dos algo y eso le intrigó al matón del grupo, pero esa historia no tocaba en ese momento._

 _Kakashi carraspeó la garganta, indicando a Naruto que saltara a la siguiente fase._

— _Fijaos en esto—en la pantalla principal aparecieron dos fotos: una de Shimura y otra de un hombre mayor, de pelo gris y con una pipa—. Shimura y Sarutobi estaban compitiendo para ver quién superaba a quien en una industria millonaria._

— _Sarutobi echó el acelerador y Shimura optó por un atajo para ganar—concluyó Hinata._

— _Shimura odia a Sarutobi. Vio que le ganaba y nos contrató. Eso me indica muchas cosas—admitió Kakashi._

— _¿En qué piensas, Kakashi?—preguntó Sakura._

— _En el País del Agua—dijo sonriendo._

La desconocida movió su falda disimuladamente y se acercó al señor Shimura, quien se había quedado prendado de esos ojos exóticos.

—Soy Aoi Rokushō (Sakura) —le tendió una tarjeta—. Trabajo para la Alianza del Movimiento Sostenible en el País del Agua.

Shimura cogió la tarjeta, intentando recordar algo de esa alianza, pero Sakura fue más rápida.

—Sígame—Shimura la siguió como un perrito faldero.

La estafadora salió de la recepción y notó como Shimura había caído en sus redes.

—Aquí llega la parte que me da asco—admitió Naruto desde su silla en su casa. El resto del equipo estaba situado en sus posiciones para actuar: Kakashi y Naruto desde el piso del rubio para dar instrucciones; Hinata en la azotea y Sasuke a punto de entrar en acción.

La estafadora se permitió el gesto de cogerse del brazo de Shimura, cosa que hizo que él se sintiera muy alagado (y joven). Los dos caminaron en silencio hasta el río que atravesaba la ciudad, el cual estaba bordeado por hermosos cerezos en flor. Cuando Sakura se aseguró de estar lo más alejado del edificio, comenzó su labor:

—Represento a un consorcio privado que quiere expandirse y fomentar el desarrollo del tráfico sostenible y económico—dijo Sakura.

—Señorita Rokushō (Sakura)—intervino Shimura—, intento hacer memoria sobre su grupo corporativo y creo que no he oído hablar de él.

Sakura sonrió.

—Procuramos movernos con sigilo y ser nosotros los que busquemos la oportunidad, antes de que nos busquen a nosotros. Por eso estoy paseando de su brazo en este hermoso lugar. El objetivo de nuestras empresas es crear puestos de trabajos a través de la construcción de un tipo de transporte entre las islas del País del Agua que sea beneficioso para todos.

—Es música para mis oídos lo que está usted diciendo—dijo Shimura acercándose un poco más.

Sakura sonrió y aceleró el paso.

—Continúe hablando.

—Naruto, ahora—dijo Kakashi.

El rubio introdujo un virus en el sistema informático mediante un troyano en el ordenador de la secretaria de Shimura.

—¿Qué pasa aquí?—la chica vio cómo su pantalla se volvió azul de repente y cómo aparecieron las típicas letritas grises indicando un fallo en el sistema operativo—. No, no, no, no…¡Aaaaahhhh!—la secretaria se tapó la cara, deseando que fuera un mal sueño. Cogió el teléfono y llamó a mantenimiento:

—Mantenimiento, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?—dijo una voz muy solicita al otro lado de la línea.

—Llamo del despacho de Danzo Shimura. Mi ordenador se ha colgado y no sé que hacer.

—¿Ha aprobado a apagarlo y encenderlo?

—Dos veces y nada.

—¡Oh! No se preocupe. Curiosamente tenemos a uno de nuestros técnicos por la zona. En diez minutos estará allí.

La secretaria respiró aliviada y colgó a la de mantenimiento.

—Hinata, bien hecho—dijo Kakashi.

La ladrona había pinchado la red de telefonía del edificio, el cual estaba en la azotea, y había sido ella la que había hablado con la secretaria, quien por otro lado, deseaba que llegara el de mantenimiento y solucionara el problema. Lo que no se esperaba era ese adonis que estaba a punto de entrar por la puerta.

—Sasuke, tu turno.

El matón del grupo entró enfundado con una camisa con el logotipo de la empresa de mantenimiento, con un maletín de herramientas y con unas gafas de intelectual. La secretaría agradeció a los cielos el fallo del ordenador pues le había puesto por delante al hombre de su vida.

—Soy de mantenimiento. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?—Sasuke le mostró su mejor sonrisa a la secretaria y ésta se mordió los labios, gesto que no pasó desapercibido.

 _Una hora antes…_

— _¿Porqué tengo que ser yo el chico del mantenimiento?—dijo Sasuke en la casa de Naruto mientras observaba el uniforme—. ¿Porqué no puede serlo él?—dijo señalando al hacker._

— _Naruto se tiene que quedar conmigo aquí—dijo Kakashi—. Además, tú eres perfecto para el papel._

 _Sakura e Hinata estaban partiéndose de risa desde el sofá._

— _No sé de qué os reís—dijo mientras cogía la ropa y se metía al cuarto de baño a cambiarse._

Hinata se deslizó por el conducto de ventilación llegando al techo del despacho de Shimura. Abrió la tapadera y se deslizó con un salto felino sobre la mesa. Fuera estaba Sasuke arrodillado al lado de la mesa, mientras la secretaria disfrutaba riendo y hablando. Cuando Sasuke vio a Hinata, giró la silla se la secretaria para que no tuviera posibilidad de ver a la ladrona.

—¿Sabes qué? Te enseñaré cómo conectarte de nuevo a la red.

—Tío, esa frase ha sonado poco profesional—dijo Naruto.

—El profesional eres tú, no él—le recordó Kakashi.

Hinata se sentó en el sillón de Shimura y conectó un disco externo con el que consiguió borrar todos los documentos. Mientras, fuera estaba Sasuke toqueteando la torre, cosa que aprovechó la secretaria para rozar el brazo musculoso del chico.

—Eres muy fuerte para ser informático.

—Gracias. Hago gimnasia, artes marciales, levanto pesas…—dijo Sasuke en un tono avergonzado, cosa que encandiló a un más a la chica.

—"Y parto caras, rompo huesos"—dijo Naruto a modo de burla—. Y mientras soy yo quien arreglará el ordenador en tres, dos, uno y…

De repente el ordenador se encendió enseñando lo que tenía que enseñar, pero a la secretaria no le importó. Hinata terminó de vaciar el ordenador de Shimura y puso un micro con una luz roja debajo de la mesa. Una vez terminado brincó hasta el conductor y salió del despacho de Shimura.

Y en el centro de la ciudad…

—La idea sería que los aviones se fabricaran en la capital y a partir de ahí exportar el modelo de trabajo y de diseño al resto del mundo.

—Es usted una mujer muy ambiciosa—Sakura ocultó su rostro entre su mano, dando un aspecto de chica coqueta—, pero… creo que dejaré pasar esta oportunidad.

—Había que intentarlo—señaló Naruto girando sobre la silla y mirando a Kakashi.

—Ahora verás—dijo Kakashi.

En ese momento, la actitud coqueta e inocente de Sakura cambió.

—Bueno, se lo pediré a Sarutobi.

Shimura se irguió y bufó.

—¿Sarutobi? Tiene una empresa potente pero… es ¿cómo lo diría?

—Tienen fama de invertir a largo plazo. Son innovadores—concluyó Sakura.

Shimura se apoyó en la barrera que separaba el paseo del río.

—Sé lo que está haciendo, señorita Rokushō (Sakura). Quiere manipularme.

—Eso espero—Sakura se acercó a Shimura—. Millones en contratos y, sobre todo, buena prensa.

Esas dos palabras sonaron a música celestial para Shimura.

—Me ha convencido. Nos reuniremos de nuevo—Danzo le tendió la mano, pero Sakura pasó de responder el gesto y se fue, no sin antes decir.

—Haré que mi gente se ponga en contacto con usted. ¿Pasado mañana?

—¡Sí! ¡Claro!

—¡Chócala!—exclamó Naruto y Kakashi juntó su mano con el rubio.

Habian conseguido que Shimura picara el anzuelo.

.

.

Daiu Naruhina: Síiiiiiiiii


	5. Capítulo 5

**Quien roba a un ladrón, tiene 100 años de perdón**

Quiero dar la bienvenida a la familia de Follow y Favourite a Baely, Kunieda Hatake, Arrendajo-Kun, Mk-Love18, DULCECITO311, joanabdelh, perla gd, Sasuke-sakurita, AMAM16 y LupitaPolito14.

Las respuestas de los reviews al final ; )

Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kisimoto.

Los flashbacks están en cursiva.

Capítulo 4

Quedaba poco para las nueve de la noche y todos estaban en el piso de Naruto que se había convertido en la guarida del grupo.

—Kakashi—dijo Naruto. El peliblanco se acercó al rubio que se hallaba delante de varias pantallas de ordenadores que enseñaban lo más preciado de Shimura—. Ya tengo todos sus archivos financieros y sus contraseñas.

Naruto movió el ratón unas cuantas veces y en los ojos del cerebro del grupo se reflejó la más absoluta de las alegrías. Naruto sonrió por su excelente trabajo. Hatake le dio un golpecito en el brazo y volvió a la mesa de billar para retomar la partida con Sasuke. En los sofás estaban Sakura e Hinata cuchicheando cosas de chicas y echando miradas indescifrables hacia los chicos.

—Tu turno—dijo Sasuke.

Kakashi extendió el palo y movió la blanca que chocó contra varias.

—Te veo bastante, mejor desde que empezamos—admitió Sasuke.

—Ya—dijo secamente Kakashi.

Sasuke se apoyó en el bordillo de la mesa de billar y dio un trago a la cerveza:

—Y eso te preocupa.

—Bueno… esto no debería darme…

—¿Gusto?—terminó Sasuke la frase sonriendo—. No es tan difícil de adivinar. Shimura te la jugó, te engañó y tu cerebro de hombre bueno le considera el malo. Tienes la conciencia limpia.

—Tira de una vez—pidió Kakashi. No quería continuar esa conversación, pero el matón del grupo no era tonto. Lo conocía desde hacía muchos años y sabía que persistiría. Y así fue:

—Oye, siento lo de tu hijo.

—Tú no sabes nada sobre eso.

—Todo el mundo lo sabe. Cuando alguien como tú se retira, un montón de gente como yo se entera tras hacer algunas llamadas. ¿Qué excusa dieron los de la aseguradora para no pagar su tratamiento?

Kakashi cerró los ojos y recordó aquella tarde en esa fría y húmeda sala de quirófanos donde los doctores intentaron todo lo posible para que su hijo de ocho años no se fuera… todo lo posible pero…

—Debiste quedarte aquellos Van Gogh que encontraste en aquel robo de…

—Sasuke, tú y yo no somos amigos.

—Claro, claro. Tienes tantos amigos—dijo Sasuke incidiendo en el "tantos" mientras se preparaba para lanzar.

En ese momento se acercó Sakura con uno de los micros de Naruto. Kakashi pasó por su lado sin detenerse y dejando a la estafadora sin poder hablar:

—¿Qué le pasa?—le preguntó a Sasuke.

—Su conciencia de hombre bueno—dijo Sasuke acercándose.

Sakura entendió lo que quería decir y se quedó mirando el pasillo por el que había desaparecido.

—Vosotros dos…—dijo haciendo un gesto con los dedos.

—¡Oh! ¡No! Nuestra relación era más bien de otro tipo—dijo Sakura acercándose de manera coqueta y cruzando los brazos. Sasuke se acercó un poquito más y se apoyó en su palo de mesa de billar. Esas palabras hicieron que Sasuke meditara. Ella era estafadora y Kakashi ex investigador de seguros. La única relación que podía salir de ahí era la misma que el peliblanco había tenido con él, Hinata y Naruto. ¿O había algo más?

—¿Qué querías pedirle a Kakashi?

—Un pequeño favor. Aunque creo que tú podrías servirme.

—Mmmm…—dijo Sasuke.

Sakura se acercó más y de repente abrió el dorso de su mano.

—No sé cómo ponerme el micrófono. ¿Me lo pones?

Sasuke accedió al requerimiento y Sakura le sujetó el palo. El moreno le movió sus cabellos rosas y Sasuke enroscó el micrófono que tenía el tamaño de un grano de arroz. Ese leve contacto le sirvió para oler su perfume a lavanda y su piel blanca.

—Gracias—dijo Sakura.

 _A la mañana siguiente..._

Shimura bajó de su coche y se despidió de su chofer. Se alisó su largo chaquetón gris y entró en el edificio. Enfrente estaban Kakashi y Naruto sentados en la mesa de un bar. Kakashi estaba observando un periódico y disimuladamente dijo lo siguiente:

—Sakura, Danzo acaba de entrar en el edificio.

Shimura vio a la estafadora vestida de ropa de oficina y los dos entraron en el ascensor.

—Los caballeros que le dan esta oportunidad esperan… una pequeña gratificación de su parte.

—Oh, claro.

—No un soborno. Eso que quede bien claro.

—Un pequeño estipendio por los servicios prestados, ¿no?

—Exacto.

—Me la imaginaba más formal; más estricta con la corrupción, señorita Rokusho (Sakura).

—Uno de mis deberes no es luchar contra la corrupción, sino mantenerla a raya.

Justo en ese momento se abrió el ascensor y salieron a un gran pasillo acristalado que daba a un despacho. Shimura pudo observar el cartel que hacía referencia al consorcio privado para el desarrollo del tráfico sostenible y económico, cartel que unos minutos antes había colgado Sasuke.

Sakura abrió las puertas y una mujer y dos hombres le saludaron: la mujer, quien recibía el nombre de Mei Terumi tenía un largo cabello rojo y lucía un vestido azul que resaltaba sus finas curvas; el hombre más mayor, Ao, llevaba un ojo tapado por parche y transmitía cierto aire de miedo y de indiferencia, cosa distinta del otro hombre, el más joven de todos, Chojuro.

—Señor Shimura, es un placer conocerle—dijo Mei.

Shimura se sintió encandilado ante tal belleza de ojos verdes. Saludó a los otros dos hombres y se sentaron todos alrededor de la mesa.

La siguiente media hora la usó Shimura para contar la vida y milagros de su empresa. Hinata y Sasuke se habían unido a Kakashi y Naruto y los cuatros habían oído toda la charla de la reunión.

Finalmente, Kakashi dio la orden:

—Y cerrando acuerdo.

Sakura oyó la señal por su micrófono y dijo en la reunión:

—¿Y sobre el otro tema?—dijo Sakura.

Mei asintió y dio la señal a Ao quien sacó de su chaqueta un sobre.

—Por supuesto.

Sakura se levantó y cogió el sobre. Se lo acercó a Shimura quien vio la ristra de ceros y ceros de la comisión que él se llevaría en un principio.

—¿Es aceptable?

—Por su puesto. Creo que llegaremos a un acuerdo.

A los pocos minutos Sakura vio como Shimura se subía al coche con su chofer. Unos segundos después apareció el resto del grupo:

—¿Ya es nuestro?—preguntó Kakashi.

—Por completo—señaló Sakura.

—Vale—el grupo echó a andar por la avenida—. Andando, mañana será un día muy largo.

—¿Esto saldrá bien, verdad?—dijo Sakura.

—Te lo garantizo—señaló Sasuke.

 _Ese mismo día por la tarde y en la oficina de Shimura…_

—¡Esto no puede salir bien!—dijo Tatsuma, el secretario de Shimura, histérico.

—Shhhh—dijo Shimura.

Le hizo un gesto con la mano y los dos se pusieron de rodillas bajo la mesa de Danzo, quien sacó una pequeña linterna de Mickey Mouse que le regaló su nieto por su cumpleaños.

—Mira—la linterna señaló una pequeña luz que había debajo de la mesa—. Un micro con luz roja.

Casi sacó de los pelos a su secretario y los dos hablaron fuera.

—¿Cómo ha llegado eso ahí?

—Porque me la intentaban jugar. Querían oír todo lo que yo decía.

—¿Quiénes?

Shimura sacó de su bolsillo una foto en el que salía una mujer de cabello oscuros y otro con el pelo blanco.

—La han sacado en el momento en el que yo me he subido al coche—se trataban de Sakura y Kakashi—. Lo he comprobado. No hay ningún consorcio privado para el desarrollo sostenible que esté relacionada con el País del Agua. Han jugado conmigo y sé exactamente lo que quieren. Mañana todo acabará. Llama a la policía.

—Sí señor.

.

.

.

Daiu Naruhina: Jojojojojo eso es información privilegiada, pero aquí ya voy dando ideas. ; D

KassfromVenus: Aquí está la actualización

Cary: sí que habrá romance

Itday: muchas gracias por el cumplido. Sí que habrá romance.


End file.
